The Lost Prince of Spades
by Ulquilove404
Summary: Nightmares plagued his sleep. He has visions from his past. He remembers it all, his family, friends, his twin brother, lover and best friend. He has tried to hide from it, but has failed. And now he must save his home planet from tyranny. OOCSpades Slick. XDDD
1. Where are we going?

**Summary: Nightmares plagued his sleep. He has visions from his past. He remembers it all, his family, friends, his twin brother, lover and best friend. And his home burning. This is a story of Spades Slick, and his past reborn.**  
**Rated: T (just to be safe)**

**HIIIII! So i have recently become a rather big fan/fangirl of Spades Slick..And this is just a fan writing thing, so you don t like the summary, then don t read. Homestuck - Andrew Hussie _**

"Drive! Damn it Droog, push on the gas pedal!" Slick yelled as he took out his gun and shot at the car behind them.

"Faster!"

"God dammit Slick, I m driving as fast as the damn car would go!"

"Shit." Loud bangs exit the the pistol. The speeding bullets hits the green metal of the 1939 Jaguar Sedan that belongs to the Felt gang. Droog makes a sharp turn onto Manhatten Street. New York is the favored hideout of the Felt.

Slick growls as he nearly falls out of the window of his car, and turns to yell at his second in command, just when an image enters his head.

_Flames eat away at the town. His beloved town. The smell of burning flesh and blood of his citizens enter his nostrils. Panting, he turns to the one standing over him. She took her staff, raised it, and-_

Slick let out a yelp. He sits back into his seat, and pants. Droog looks over to him. "Need me to pull over?"

"No. Pull over when we lose them."

"Are you sure? You don t look-"

"Just drive!" With that, Diamond Droog pushes on the gas pedal, and speeds up onto the highway.

-  
"The hell are you two?"

"We had to get a room in a motel. Slick had another image."

"Another? When are these going to end?"

"The hell should i know? I m not a doctor, Boxcars."

-With Duece and Boxcars-  
"You should know Droog. You ARE his closest friend."

Clubs Deuce over hears that his beloved superior has had another vision from the past. Spades Slick has been getting images his past life for three and a half weeks. Deuce feels sad, knowing he can t do anything to help. The Midnight Crew, of which he is part of, are like his family. And all he wants to is for them to be happy. Well, Boxcars is usually pretty cheerful, and Slick can be too at times. The real challenge is Droog. He is always so grey, and serious. Deuce had tried to get him to play a game with the rest of the crew, but all Droog wanted was to read the newspaper. Stupid Droog. Not playing with his friends on Christmas0.

"Deuce, did you hear me?"

"Huh? What?"

"I said we need to get back to Slick s apartment and get his stuff, as well as our own."

"Well, what about Droog? He said not to worry about him. He ll get his own stuff when we babysit Slick."

"Oh. Well, where are we going?" Boxcars stops to think. He purses his lips. I don t know. he looks to his little companion and raises an eyebrow. "Where are we going?" Deuce merely shrugs and gets into the passenger side of the car. Boxcars brings the engine to life, and drives to Slick s apartment on Mass Ave in Boston. On the way, Deuce turns on the radio. "Ooh, i like this song. Turn it up Duece." Jazz rocks the car, as it is turned to medium volume, and Boxcars sings along and Deuce laughing at his buddy s bad singing. And on the highway, they ride, to snoop around in Slick s apartment.

_"Mamma, where you going?" A tall, beautiful queen lays in her splendid bed. Thin as a twig, her obsidian colored skin still glows perfectly in the golden sun, and her long eyelashes frame her pearl eyes. She looks down at her oldest son, kind and noble, who has inherited her beauty. "Come here my son." She sits in the out of place green grass of the lushes hills by the castle. The little dersite goes over to his mother, and she pulls him onto her lap. The wind comes and gently plays with the trees, maneuvering through each leaf, tickling the skin of the living creatures of the kingdom. _

_"You need not worry about where I am going"_

_She raspberries the boy s tummy and he giggles. "But mamma, I wanna know."_

_"The more time you worry, the less time we have to spend together like this." _

_"Zoura, there you are". A tall, wide man stands behind Zoura, and her son. Another little boy comes from behind Aslan. Big brother! He runs to his older brother and his mother. Hi! The two boys hug tightly, never wanting to let go. The family sits there for the rest of the peaceful morning..._

"Morning." Droog's smooth voice flows into the sleepy dersite's brain. He groans, and cracks open his eye. "Tell me again why we are on this damn planet?"

"The other one has Sn0wman."

"Right." Slick's eye closes, and mouth parts a bit. He takes in a deep breath, and tries to sleep more. Droog lets him and pulls out an Earth book. He opens to page fifty of To Kill a Mockingbird, by Harper Lee. Two minutes go by, then the door slams open. Boxcars yells excitedly of his arrival, and drops the suitcases on the floor. "So, what s for breakfast? I m starv-" he stops when he sees a hard glare from a certain snowy eye. "Sorry boss." The tired Slick just goes back to sleeping. Soon, his mind escapes into photo shots of the sweet little dersite famil

**Yes. This is somewhat based off a rp w/my friend and i. We both think this story is so cute, so i had to write it down XDDD Slick 3 i love you.**


	2. Planes and Brothers

**I love you guys. thank you for reading my stuff, and im srry i havnt updated my others in awhile...just school, and computer issues, and i get distracted...so im srry, i ll try to get to those. anyways, lets look at the task at hand. Spades Slick is mine. MINE! well, i didnt create him, he belongs to Andrew Hussie, but he is MY HUSBAND!**

* * *

He's woken up with a bump on the head.

"Jesus, where am I?"

"Morning, Slick." Boxcars looks back at him with mouth full of egg and cheese bagel. Groaning, Slick closes his eye again to try and get rid of this headache. _Damn. My head. And this car does not help one bit._ He takes in a deep breath. A gulp of smog of the New Jersey turnpike into the airport invades Slick's sensitive lungs, causing him to cough and his head to pound more.

"Slick, would you roll up that window? the damned smogs is getting in."

"Do you want us all to die, Droog? It s either smog, or Boxcars."

"hmm..Let s just focus on getting to California alive...You know how I am on planes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"We will be landing in 5 minutes. Please buckle your seat belts now."_

"Where are we?"

"Landing in Nevada shortly." Swearing under his breath at his best friend, Droog turns to the window and tries to focus on anything but his uneasy stomach. This is the worst possible time for the stewardess to come by Slick and Droog.

"May I offer you gentlemen something to eat?"

"Ummm..." Slick looks to Droog, who is about to seriously injure someone, probably the stewardess. Slick, before his comrade can do anything, saves the stewardess. "No thank you. we are all set."

"Okay, just let me know if you need anything." She smiles, and wink at Slick, and walks away. Slick returns that smile, and chuckles. When he turns, a pair of interested whites meet his own pearl eyes. Droog chuckles. "Interested in her?"

"Well..."

"Come on, don t be shy towards me all of a sudden."

"She reminds me of my childhood friend," Slick says, "Ariel. She was...everything to me..." Choked up, Slick can t say anymore. He goes quiet, and retracts to himself. Droog nods in understanding and leaves him be. The plane soon lands in Salt Lake City, Nevada, where Deuce and Boxcars mistakenly get off. "Damn. Los Angeles sure is a shitty place..It s all desert."

"Umm, Hearts, I don t think we are in Los Angeles..."

"Whattcha talkin bout little man?" Pointing to the screen, the little dersite says, "We are Las Vegas, Nevada."

"Las..Vegas? Casinos? Sexy woman! Money!"

"Don t get carried away Hearts, we need to get back on that plane and-" The plane leaves." Correction, we need to contact Spades and Diamonds."

"We don t need to do anything just yet. Just enjoy ourselves in the fine luxury of Vegas."

"But..you just said that this was a shitty place."

"When did I ever say that?"

"Just now?"

"Are you imagining things?"

"...maybe. The other day i could have sworn there was a cake on the table. But, it was just a broom...Oh my god! I am imagining things!" "..There was cake?"

"I have a problem! Don t make fun of it!"

"Sorry..."  
"Sometimes words can never heal a wound. Especially if it is a big wound. A very big wound. A super massive big wound." Deuce crosses his arms and goes to sit in the uncomfortable airport seats. The two friends look at each other, and break out laughing, earning stares from passersby.

"Come on Deuce, let s go get drunk."

"Count me in!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_"Come my son. Today, you must study hard, so that one day you can take my place as king."_

_"But father, i promised Jack I would take him out to the woods." _

_"As you will Spades, just not today." The young dersite, now about 12 Earth years, grumbles unhappily, but obeys his father's command. _

_"I'm sorry Jacky, but we will have to wait."_

_"But big brother.."_

_"I m sorry, but I must go study. Next time, for sure!" Spades' smile fades. "Why are you crying, Jacky?"_

_"nnn...you always s-say you w-will do something with me. But lately, it seems you have been avoiding me..." _

_"Jacky, you know I would never do that to you."_

_"But you are!Everyday I m alone, and each day I become sadder than before, and it s all your fault!"_

"Jack..." Droog looks over to the sleeping Slick. He sighs, "he's having yet another dream." He goes back to reading To Kill a Mockingbird, and waits for either the screaming, or for the plane to land, whichever comes first. Preferably, the landing. He just doesn t want to deal with public humiliation right now, whether it be throwing up, or Slick screaming his ass off. Fortunately, one of those has been crossed off the list, seeing as Slick merely jolted higher than the plane itself, still earning a lot of weird looks from others, but not as bad as what could have gone down. Panting, Slick looks around, alert. "Where are we?"

"Landing in Los Angeles in about a minute."

"Oh, okay..Great."

_"We are now landing. Please buckle yourselves. Thank you for riding. Have a nice stay."_

* * *

**XDDDD there will be more to come, do not worry...yeah, not much happened...but itll get better, just wait!**


	3. The Necklace

******HoNk! wHaT's Up, BeSt FrIeNd? EnJoYiNg ThIs MiRaClE Of A sToRy? YoU bEtTeR bE. tHiS iS a DaMn MiRaClE.  
**

* * *

********"Hey, Deucee...Yer know why Droogs' arlwayssss...hangin' around Slick?"  
"Umm, Hearts, are you drunk?"  
"Because he is in love with Shlick! HAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Yes. Yes you are drunk."  
"Of' cours' Imma drunk! Wada point o' comin' to a bar, an' not get drun'?"  
"...I'm callin the boss..."  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Damn, it's too hot Slick. Why'd you choose to come to California?"  
"..." Slick doesn't answer. Instead, he busies himself at staring at this little girl. She looks familiar. Why? Taking a step toward her, the young girl looks at him. Fear appears on her face and she walks quickly around the corner. Slick subconsciously follows her, but Droog stops him. He looks into Slick's eyes. "Why are you chasing after the ladies all of a sudden? It's not like you to, Slick."  
"Let go of me, Droog..." Struggling, he tries to pull out of Droog's strong grip. "Slick...no..."  
"Gah!" Slick breaks out of droog's hand. He faceplants into the asphalt, on which cars and trucks and buses go by every second of every holds his head, in attempt to get rid of the pain on his forehead, unaware of the eight thousand pound freight truck upon him at forty miles per hour.  
The truck hurtles toward him. The driver is too busy trying to open up his McDonald's big mac wrapper to notice the man in a suit in a fetal position in the middle of the road. "Slick! Look out!" The truck passes right over Slick. Screams and yells are heard from nearly every direction.  
"Somebody call 911!"  
"Oh my god!"  
"That man got hit by a truck!"  
"Did anyone get the license plate number!"  
Droog runs to Slick's side, who is still holding his head. "Slick! Are you alright?"  
"What do you think you damn moron!" Looking around, he notices people staring at him.."Why are people staring at me?"  
"Sir! Are you alright?" A tall man with brown hair, and a business suit kneels next to Slick.  
"Well...yeah, if take away this headache..."  
"Come with me, we're going to get you medical attention."  
"The hell? Droog, help me!"  
"Slick, you need a doctor.." The serious dersite follows after his friend and gets in the backseat of the business man with him. The man looks at Droog in the rear view mirror. "You his friend?"  
"Huh? yeah, I guess you could say that..." He looks to Slick, and notices something on his forehead. "Slick, you have something on your forehead." Slick goes to wipe it off. It's warm, red, and sticky. He licks the liquid substance. Blood. That explains the reason Slick has felt dizzy the ride. Every minute, his eyes seem to go in circles, his head in a light state. Then comes the queezy feeling in his stomach. And a...electric shock?  
Feeling around in his pocket, slick pulls out a ring. it's a gold band, with an obsidian spade, and two garnets on either side of the spade. Looking at it sadly, he takes the precious object, and puts it onto his necklace. A necklace which he has had since he was very young.  
_"Happy birthday, my dear son!" Zoura stands happily with a box in colorful paper in her hands. It's small, and slim. Jack got a stuffed bear, what will Spades get? He recieved the little box, and he opened it. He took out a black chain, with an obsidian spade with a garnet heart in the middle. He looks at it curiously. it's so pretty, and the tiny dersite couldn't help but love the gift immediatly._  
"Heh. So much better than a stuffed bear..." Slick said as he waited in his hospital bed. Droog looked at him with a confuzzled look. "Come again?"  
"Nothing, just thinking out loud." Slick looks down at his feet. His brother...Once so kind, and cheerful...Slick shuts his eyes tightly and clenches his teeth, trying to hold the tears back. He loved his brother, and he loved his mother and father.._.Then what? What did i do wrong? Why did you leave me mother? Father? _  
_"Spades. Chin up my son." his eyes open, letting the tears fall down his cheeks. "Father?"_  
_"I have not left you. You have merely forgotten me."_  
_"Wha-How could I?"_  
_The old king looks down at his son. "Spades...it hurts me to realize the things you have done in your grief. But it hurts me even more to know the things Jack have done."_  
_"Jack?"_  
_"Yes. Jack. You must stop him." _  
_"How? How do i stop him" No reply.. "Father?...Where did you go?"_  
_"Into your heart. Where I've always been..."_  
_"Father..."_  
Slick curls up on the puts his head on his knees and tears silently fall down his face. his choppy breathes are enough to tell Droog the solemn state of his superior. "Slick..you know you're discharged from the hospital right?"

"Slick...what's wrong?"  
"...My father came to me in my head...he said that I need to stop Jack..."  
"How? And why?"  
"I don't know..."  
Droog sighs, "Why don't you go take a walk. Get some air. It'll clear your mind." Slick snaps his head up and glares. "Didn't you hear me? my FATHER who is presumably DEAD said that i need to go and KILL my only sibling. I don't think a walk will help me."  
"Slick..just..go take a walk..."  
"Fine." Out on the sidewalk, Slick walks in the night. The sky is cloudy, and dark, and thunder rolls overhead. "Damn, it's gonna rain." Sighing, he decides to go take a walk anyways. He passes italian deli market, chinese restaurants, and expensive looking clothes stores. He looks at one of the price tags on a mannequin. "$200 for a shirt? Heh. Bettcha' it's not any better than the one I'm wearing." He continues on his walk, and sees the girl from before. Paying no mind to it, he just continues, unaware of the fact that he seems to be following the girl.******  
**

* * *

******Ugh..finals...and yes..Spades' father's speech is modled after Mufasa's from Disney's "the Lion King". I rlly love that movie. And wen ur writing this story and listening to Lion King, it rlly inspires you...**


End file.
